Mistel (SoS)/Quotes
Friendship Lines *'1:' Do you have any interest in antiques? If so, you should come visit my store. I'm quite certain you'll find something that catches your fancy there. *'2:' What do I do in my free time? Well, let me see... I like puzzles, and games that challenge my spatial acumen, like darts and pool. Why do you ask? Are you challenging me to something? Because I'm game to play anything with you, anytime! *'3:' Most of what we have in stock was originally merchandise my sister and I collected for ourselves. You can't very well sell something to customers if you don't like it yourself, right? *'4:' ...You can't imagine what my parents were like? Well, I've heard stories, but I suppose it doesn't do me much good to imagine them. But that's totally okay! For me, my only family is and has always been my sister. *'5:' I don't like people interfering in my affairs any more than necessary. Though if it's someone I regard as a close friend, I generally don't mind. Which, of course, means I regard you as a close friend! Otherwise, I wouldn't be opening up to you like this. *'6:' What was I doing before I came to this town? Well... Well, I moved around a lot with my sister. And we still haven't decided for certain if we're going to settle down here yet. ...Haha. What a look you're giving me! I'm only kidding. Don't worry, we're not planning to leave this town anytime in the foreseeable future. *'7:' You're a pretty unusual person, you know that? I don't usually get this friendly with anyone but my sister, but there's just something about you that makes me open up! *'If you are dating someone:' Oh, player, I hear you’re seeing someone! I’m not sure if “congratulations” are in order, exactly, but... well, good for you! It’s already the talk of the town. Which is to be expected, I guess, in a small town like this. Seasons Spring * Rain: It's not that I hate rainy days, but I can't say I like them, either... Summer **sigh* Why must summer exist? It's so infuriatingly hot... *'Rain:' When it rains, a little heat is better. I hope that this weather continues for at least a little while. *'Typhoon: '''What makes you want to go out in weather like this? Are you reckless, or what?! Autumn * This is more like it, huh? I love the weather this time of year. Helps me keep focused on my work. Winter * '''Snow:' I thought I felt a chill in the air when I woke up, so it wasn't a surprise when I saw it was snowing. Guess the time to bundle up is nigh! Locations *'Piedmont:' Nothing like fresh water from the mountain. It's crystal clear! You don't get water like this near the city, that's for sure. *'Agate's House:' ...Ah, perfect timing. Can you talk to Agate for me? She's fallen so many times just today alone...I'm really worried about her. She keeps telling me she's fine, but when I see someone constantly losing her balance and face-planting, I can't help but feel concerned! Festivals Spring Moo-Moo Festival * If you lost: Thanks to you and everyone else, _____. I had a wonderful time today. * It is well-known that cows' milk contains plentiful amounts of calcium. But in fact, cows' milk contains more than just calcium – it contains many healthy vitamins and minerals. Summer Fishing Tournament *'If you won:' I've heard that fishing requires a considerable amount of upper-body strength. You won the Fishing Tournament, so now I'm thinking you must be stronger than you look. Which makes sense, given the workout you get every day as a farmer. * If you lost: Well done, today. It is unfortunate that you didn't win. However, catching fewer fish than you expected is hardly something to get depressed over. Do not let it bother you so much. * I am very glad that participation in the fishing tournament is on a purely voluntary basis. If it was mandatory for all residents, I think I might suddenly come down with a terrible migraine on this day of the year. * I think the decision to release all the caught fish back into the river was the correct one. Having so many fish removed from the river in such a short period of time could negatively affect the river's ecosystem. Fluffy Festival *'If you win:' Congratulations on your victory. I am glad that your daily efforts have earned you recognition. General *'Birthday:' Huh? Is this a birthday present for me? You’ve chosen well, it would seem! Thank you very much. *'Haven't seen in a while:' Oh, Player! Where have you been? It's been so long since I saw you, I thought for sure you'd left town. About Town/Guild *The best way to get other countries to acknowledge us as a worthy partner is to grow our own trade. Fortunately, this town has hat capacity for growth, so if we do our best every day, we can make that dream come true. *The other day, I ran into a traveler who found his way here by mistake. He was pretty surprised to find a town here, since it's not listed in any guidebooks. *In order to truly develop this town, I think we need to get the word out about it. ...Though I'd almost rather it remain a hidden treasure, in some ways. It would be much quieter that way. *These days, more and more people come to my shop during their trade visits. It's really nice. *Honestly, I was shocked at how quickly this town was able to turn around. Guess a little fame can go a long way! Category:Story of Seasons Quotes